Not All Bad/Gallery
Images The Beast.png|The Beast starts off as a spoiled, mean prince who knows nothing of love, but before Beauty and the Beast is over, he proves himself a compassionate and selfless hero who can't live without his true love, Belle. Untitled 04.png|Iago starts the first movie as Jafar's sidekick. In the sequel, finally fed up with Jafar's abuse, he abandons him and joins the heroes for his own gain, and eventually starts to actually like them. At the climax, Iago ultimately redeems himself by kicking Jafar's black lamp into molten lava, destroying him forever. The fully redeemed parrot is then finally accepted into the palace. Discord Two-sdes.png|Discord was evil and malevolent master of chaos, but much later he reformed and befriend with Ponies of Equestria. Screen Shot 2016-06-02 at 8.36.55 PM.png|Gru was a supervillain who plotted to steal the moon and was intent on using Margo, Edith and Agnes in his plan, but grows to love them and grows from an evil genius to a compassionate father. Lapis Lazuli Two-sides.png|Lapis Lazuli was hostile for Steven and Crystal Gems, but after Steven heals her now become nice, lovely and friendly to Steven. Slash Two-sides.png|Slash at first was hostile to Raph's brothers, but much later he reformed after Raphael saves his life. Shero Two-sides.png|Shero for most time was nasty, violent, aggressive, unkind, ungrateful and addicted to alcohol cat, but he reveals his hidden light side of character as an father to Tacetin who almost died in action. Lori_Loud_Two-Sides.png|Lori Loud is seen as bossy and stern sister, but despite this she's loving, caring and kind sister to Lincoln and other siblings. Manny Two-sides.png|Manny was a grumpy mammoth, but after learn about his tragic past his demeanor is changed, thanks Roshan, Sid and Diego. Hanzo Hasashi aka Scorpion.png|Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion for most time was revengeful and ruthless revenant warrior servanting of Netherrealm, but after freed him he turn to good side of Earthrealm. Queen Elinor.png|Queen Elinor was a powerful queen who commanded the respect of everyone around her and was unable to connect with her daughter, Merida, until they learned to listen to each other and handle situations in a better way. Diego.png|Diego used to be part of the Saber-toothed cat pack led by Soto. But then later joins Manny and Sid on their adventures. Ralph - two sides.png|Wreck-It Ralph started out as a temperamental, brutish bad guy, but his friendship with Vanellope Von Schweetz allowed for him to transform into a compassionate hero. Shrek - two sides.png|Shrek started off as a scary ogre who disliked intruders, but he let Donkey into his life and Princess Fiona into his heart, proving he is more a teddy bear than a scary monster. Chomper's parents Two-sides.png|Chomper's Parents was hostile to Littlefoot and his friends think they've kidnapped Chomper, but much later after their son was saved from drowning, they're become friendly to Littlefoot's pack. Garfield Two-sides.png|Garfiel for most time was rude, lazy, hungry and unkind cat and bullying Odie from jealousy, but revealing his good nature when he free Odie form his cage and save from Happy Chapman. Eddie Valiant - two sides.png|Eddie Valiant started out as a curmudgeon who disliked toons with every fiber of his being since the murder of his brother, but then transcended that weight and became the toons' hero, saving them from the evil Judge Doom. Charlie - two sides.png|Charlie B. Barkin started off as a conniving con man who was initially bent on using Anne-Marie in a scheme to get his money, but then grew to love the girl, care for her, and even save her life. Grumpy - two-sides.png|Grumpy at first was rude to Snow White, since he disliked women probably because of the Queen's reign of terror, but then grew to be kind and helpful. Untitled 02.png|Cindy Vortex was Jimmy Neutron's old arch girl rival in the film, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, But in the last The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius episode, "Lady Sings the News", she is now Jimmy Neutron's current girlfriend. Untitled 03.png|The Grinch used to be evil by stealing Christmas. But later he noticed that Christmas means a little bit more. Untitled 05.png|Jack Skellington: was an anti-hero who does his job every Halloween and during Christmas, he takes over Santa Claus' job and ruined Christmas. But then, he made a big mistake and should've listened to Sally and still remain as the Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. Category:Galleries